Duncan (Total Drama)
Duncan is an anti-hero in the Total Drama series. He won Total Drama Action. In Total Drama World Tour, Duncan started a romantic relationship with Gwen. He cameoed in in two episodes in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Duncan returns as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars. He will be in the villains team, until in saving private leachball he went to the heroes team. Personality Duncan is rude, a bully, tough, a prankster, and a trouble maker and with these he managed to make alot of enemies. Later in future episodes and seasons he secretly shows he has a heart of gold and acting fatherly towards some of the other contestants. Duncan and Jonsey Duncan and Danny Duncan shares some similarties with Danny: * Both have some same letters in their names, D,A, and two Ns. * Both are now in a relationship with the Goth girl: Gwen and Sam * Both used to be interested in the Hispanic girl: Courtney and Paulina. * Both used to be interested in the Queen Bee: Heather and Paulina. Trivia * Duncan may have been inspired by Bart Simpson. Both characters have been to juvie, both annoy their dad, both have a loving mother and both want to steal a car when they get older. * Till this day Dunncan still dosen't know that Gwen broke up him due to his obbsession with Courtney and it's unknown if will be mentioned in a maybe future season; season seven. * Duncan shares some similarities with Bender Rodriguez from Futurama: * Both are criminales * both like to steal * both can steal an item quietly while by being next to that person or by hugging * both like to flirt and dated many women * both have been arrested by cops * both like to cause trouble * both want revenge * both have a soft side * both cheat and lie However Duncan does not drink alcohol, smokes cigarettes, sleeping with the women he's dated or fathered any kids. * In some of the episodes; Duncan is shown acting like a father towards some of the other contestants and towards his two pets (Petey and Scruffy) it could be he may want to be a father himself someday in the future. * Duncan's 6teen and Stoked counterparts are, Jonsey Garcia and Reef. * Duncan's former relationship with Courtney is popular in Canada, while his current relationship with Gwen is popular in the USA. * Duncan is so far for being kicked in the groin the most. Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Canadian Heroes Category:Pranksters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Bombers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Humans Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pure of heart Category:Main Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks